Who Do You Like?
by XxPriestess.ReneexX
Summary: Just a small drabble. I have writer's block so it's not my best but It's not too bad I feel like posting it anyways. But anyways Ino really wants to know who Shikamaru likes, will he tell her? Or will he choose to stay quiet? Some fluff!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Got it? Good.

* * *

><p><strong>|Story Start|<strong>

**|Who Do You Like?|**

Silence. That's what I liked. Laying here dozing off and occasionally watching the clouds. That was something I really enjoyed doing. "Hey Shikamaru..." Ino's voice called to me breaking me away from my silent reverie . I sighed and opened an eye nodding in her direction.

I watched her come sit next to me, her blonde hair swishing behind her. "Shikamaru..." Ino started, I raised a brow "Yes?" I replied tiredly re-closing my eye.

I really wanted to just fall back asleep and _not _be bothered with whatever chore Ino wants me to do. I waited for her to continue, when she didn't I raised a brow at her silently urging her to continue. "Shikamaru... do you like me?" she asked her tone taking a quiet and shy one.

I froze and opened my eyes for a moment before relaxing again and looking out at the clouds. "Ino... I've known you since we were kids. You're one of my best friends. Of course I like you" I told her. Ino sighed "Of course you would say that..." she muttered. I turned towards her and raised a brow "What? Want me to say I _don't _like you?" I asked her. Geez, this woman was to troublesome.

"No it's just that I..." she trialed off. "Do you like Temari?" she asked me bluntly.

I kept my eyes closed but I could feel the tiny blush coming onto my face. Temari... she was the sand kunoichi that saved me when the guys and I tried to get Sasuke back.

It was a known fact that Temari liked me. She was always trying to get me to go out with her. But did I like her? Hell No.

She was almost as annoying as my mother. The only person I liked- no wait _loved _was Ino. But I would never tell her that, she was still in love with that baka Sasuke.

I was always jealous thinking about how she always hung off of him. It made me angry that she couldn't see that I really cared about her.

But instead of saying that I replied with "No, she's too troublesome". I heard Ino sigh in what sounded to me like relief. But then again I could be reading too much into it.

"Shikamaru... do you like anyone?" she asked after a moment of silence. I sighed and lifted myself so I was leaning against one elbow.

"What's with all the questions Ino?" I asked her. She blushed slightly before turning her head. "No reason, I just wanted to know okay? Just answer me!" she demanded.

Geez sometimes she could be even more troublesome than Temari _and _my mother. God knows why I loved this girl.

"There might be some one I have my eye on..." I told her flopping back down to stare at the clouds. I felt some rustling from beside me before Ino's face popped up in front of mine.

"WHO!" she yelled causing me to cringe slightly at the volume. Then she started rapidly talking and asking a bunch of questions.

"Do I know her?"

"What does she look like?"

"Is she from Konoha?"

"SHIKAMARU ANSWER MEEE!"

"Ino, would you calm down? Why are you getting so wound up?" I told her once she finished.

Ino pouted for a moment before glaring at me. "Fine then if you won't tell me than I'm leaving."

Ino moved her face away from mine and I heard her start walking back to the village.

I sighed and re-closed my eyes. "Stupid, troublesome girl" I muttered.

"I would have told you I loved you but you're still so hung up on Sasuke. You're the only girl for me, not Sakura, TenTen, Hinata or even Temari." I muttered angrily. Why couldn't she just see how much I cared.

"You're one of the most troublesome and annoying woman I have ever met. But that's why I love you. You're not afraid of being who you are. You are kind too... almost everyone. You may have the loudest mouth in Konoha, but I love you anyways. It's too bad you'll never hear this. 'sides that I _really _like blondes." I smirked at the last part.

Yea I had a really big thing for blondes. Don't ask me why 'cause I'm not going to tell you.

"Well it's a good thing I'm blonde than"

I snapped my eyes open and there was Ino smirking at me. I could see the happiness in her eyes.

I blushed slightly, I guess I was too busy thinking about her to notice she didn't even go back to the village.

"Shikamaru... do you mean it? Do you really like me?" Ino asked taking a small step forward.

I shook my head. "Ino you heard me wrong, I didn't say I liked you" I paused for a moment and took in her sad expression. "I said I _loved _you"

Ino quickly brightened up and she flung herself on me causing both of us too fall down.

"Oh Shika-kun! I love you too!" she shrieked out. I'm pretty sure the whole damn village heard that...

I smirked as I felt her lips collide with mine. Huh. I guess she really did love me.

"I was so worried! I thought you might have liked that stupid Temari! She kept telling me she was so close into getting a date with you!-" I cut her off with my lips.

"Ino I love you not Temari now shut up and watch the clouds with me." I murmured kissing her forehead. She nodded and moved so her head was resting on my chest. I slowly started stroking her blonde hair. Very content in how things turned out. That is until...

***THWAK***

"What you hit me for!"

"I just realized you called me annoying! I am not annoying!"

"So troublesome"

|Silence|

"I love you Shika-kun"

"Love you too Ino"

* * *

><p>Just a drabble. Not very good but I have writer's block so... yeah. Anyways hope you liked my weird and cheesy drabble!<p>

Xoxo- Renee


End file.
